


"Lies"

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kate leaves Castle the first time around with their marriage, Castle finds out that she is looking for Loksat behind Castle's back once they decided to work on getting back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lies"

Castle POV

 

Richard Castle couldn't believe his eyes after seeing the text message from some unknown source on his wife's cell phone. And with all this just having an "Time In" session just a little while ago.

Here I am sitting on the floor with the blankets covering me waiting for Kate to come back from getting dressed, and to once again leave for some unknown direction.

She lies to me in front of my face after all of these years, along with the fact I can read her like a novel. But here I am letting her go, after all we have been through.

It's given me a chance to finally start to start investigating on my own to find out, just what the hell Kate has been up to, all of these months with Vikram behind my back.

I have asked Haley to help me out for this one time, since she now an associate for my P.I. office. She is willing to work with me with trying to find out just what Kate is hiding from me.

Along with Haley, I have connected for a friend of mind from the C.I.A., his name is Gary Winters, if anything, he will know for sure on just what Beckett is up to the past few months.

I asked my friend to come to my P.I. office instead of the 12th precinct.

Currently I am waiting for Gary to show up, while I go to check with my email. Mostly the messages were from my publisher Gina, telling me about the up and coming book tours for "Deadly Heat" and for which I really don't care at the moment.

It was at this point with the office being quiet, it's given me the chance to relax with Alexis at college for one of her courses, along with Haley checking things out for me in the field at the moment.

Just when I was going to turn off the computer, someone walked into the office at a fast pace to go behind me to startle myself.

When I had turned around to face the person, I saw it was my friend Gary Winters.

"Jesus, that was fast Gary." Replied quickly to his long time friend.

"I am here Castle, you asked me to come here, so I am!" He says with a bit of an altitude.

"I need to know Gary, what have your been able to find out during your investigation?" He asked the question with a serious tone of voice.

"Castle what I found out, your going to not like it one bit!, my source tells me your wife is trying to locate this Loksat, he's senator Bracken's silent partner in the drugs and money laundering all of these years."

"Silent Partner in what?" Not know what to expect in regard to what Gary has just told him in the first place.

"Are you kidding, Loksat is the one man having to be behind the drugs and money supplied for Senator Bracken's to become president of the united states, before he was murdered in prison by his organization, along with Vulcan Simmons."

"My god!, and Kate is going after him all this time behind my back?" He punches his right hand against the computer desk top to really be smarts, let alone very painful.

"It would seem buddy, I suggest you try to get a grip of yourself before it's too late!" 

"All right Gary, thank you for the information." He goes to shake his hand, but before he knew it, Gary disappeared.  
////////////

Castle called the precinct to find out on whether or not Captain Kate Beckett was in her office today.

Captain Kate Beckett Castle was currently in her office finishing up last minute assignments for her detectives for the night shift.

There was a knock at her office door, since the shades were down at the moment, she could not tell at the moment, just who it was knocking, while getting up from her seat to stand in the front of her desk.

She asked the person to come in, while she places her reports back down onto the office desk.

When she looks up, it's Castle standing in the door entrance, looking not happy at all.

"What's wrong?" She say sensing his mood at the moment.

"Us!, is what's wrong Kate at the moment." He moves in to close the office door with his generating anger from within his body frame.

"What are you saying Castle, you made it sound like something you would of said four years ago to me?" She replied.

"Exactly Kate!, you lied to me again in regard to what your been doing all of these months with this Vikram having to investigate just where is Loksat's drug signature."

"How did you find out Rick?" Know full well she couldn't keep it any further from her husband.

"Let's just say, it was about time, I did something before someone gets killed in the process." While making sure he made point to his wife looking on with concern.

"And what makes you think that Rick?" Having to move closer to him away from her desk.

"Look Kate!, Pushing her back away from him with his anger flaring up inside of him. "I am going to give you two choices in the matter of your lies, you can stop your investigation looking for Loksat and let the proper authorities take over and continued on with our marriage to repair it, or I can finally decide to let go and file for the divorce and let you wind up getting yourself killed."

Kate Beckett just couldn't believe it, she was hearing this from a man had been kept in the dark all this time, if finally deciding to give up on the both of them.

"Don't you think Rick, it's rather harsh with what your saying to me?" She says with tears starting to fall down in her face.

"You need to tell me, Kate what you plan to do, when you tell me tonight at the loft."

It was all he had to say before walking out of the office with a full steam of faltering anger inside of him.  
///////////

Beckett didn't know what to do at the moment, she decided, she needed to talk with someone for advice on the subject. She had asked the person to come to the Central Park swings, where she and Castle used to hang out at times the past six years.

Sometime later at the park swings just a few blocks from the 12th precinct.

Kate Beckett sees the woman sitting on the swings going back and forth on them.

"Martha, how are you, dear?" Walking up to give her a hug, as she stops the swing from moving any further.

"I am good, Kate, I can see by your reaction, your not doing well at all." While trying to not push her into talking, until she is ready.

"Look Martha, I know Rick probably called you in regard to what happen earlier at the precinct?" She says in a soft whispered voice.

"Yes, He did Kate, he's really is upset at the fact that your mainly lied to him about, what your been doing with Loksat and the others."

"I tried telling him, Martha, but he just wouldn't listen to me at all!" While pushing back the swing as part of her anger from inside of herself.

"Kate, I suggest you try to explain to him further tonight, because I do know you still very much love my son a great deal, despite the issues between the both of you, but in the meantime Kate, thanks for listening, I need to go back to work to finish up, I have a show to be put on in a few days."

"Thank you, Martha." As she leaves the park to get into her vehicle.

Beckett called the office to let them know that she wasn't coming in the rest of the day, she went home to change her clothes, once she arrived at her cousin Sophia's apartment, she used to rent at one time.  
//////////

Meanwhile sometime later at the loft.

Castle was a total emotional mess having to wait for the door bell to ring, while having his fourth scotch within the last 30 minutes.

Along with his mood had mellowed out a little, until he knew for sure, with what is going to happen between him and his wife.

It was at this moment, he heard the door bell ring.

He walks slowly to open the door to find his wife standing in a most beautiful blue coral low cut dress, showing her scar, along with wearing her hair up in a bun.

"Kate, you look totally beautiful in that dress." Not knowing what to do next with his wife standing in front of him looking sexy to his blurred vision blue eyes.

"Well in that case, Castle, no more lies for real, my darling husband, I decided to drop the investigation, and to just be your wife forever!"

When he heard this, he grabs his wife, pushing her towards the front door, having to remind him four years ago, when she had finally decided to come to him freely.

THE END

\


End file.
